Missing Information Part 2
Part 2 National Girls Baseball League 1946-1947, 1949-1953 Nebraska State League 1887 Negro Major American and National League 1964 Negro National Baseball Association 1957-1959 Negro National Baseball League 1911 Negro Southern League 1924-1925, 1928, 1930, 1937-1944 New Eastern Colored League 1939 New England League 1885 New Jersey Colored League 1911 New Mexico League 1888 New York Collegiate League 1978-1992 New York State League 1884 Non-League Players 1879 North Eastern Saskatchewan Senior League 1946-1947, 1950-1956 North Eastern Saskatchewan Senior League 1958-1964, 1973-1975 North Carolina Negro League 1946-1948 North Saskatchewan River Baseball League 1992-2009 Northeastern Connecticut State League 1885 Northeastern League 1895-1896 Northern Kentucky and Ohio Negro Semi Pro League 1936 Northern Maine League 1942 Northern New York League 1904-1907 Northern Vermont League 1906 Northwest Mexico League 1989-2009 Northwest Semi-Pro League 1952-1953 Northwestern League 1881?, 1895? Nova Scotia Senior League 1978-2000 NYPANO League 1891-1893 Okanagan Main Line League 1955-1956, 1968 Ohio State League 1888, 1892, 1895-1896 Palmetto League 1949, 1953-1954, 1956 Parker Textile League 1936 Pennsylvania and Delaware League 1935 Penn-Jersey League 1927 Pennsylvania State Association 1890 Pickens Textile League 1936, 1940 Piedmont Colored League 1920 Piedmont Negro League 1921 Piedmont Textile League 1951 Placer-Nevada League 1923-1926 Provincial (Quebec) League 1922-1924, 1946 Puget Sound League 1887 Qu’appelle Valley Senior League 1949-1983 Rochester and Pittsburgh Trolley League 1935-1937 Rhode Island Association 1884 Rhode Island League 1889-1891 Sacramento County League 1911-1933 Sacramento Valley Trolley League 1914-1918 Saguenay-Lac St Jean Senior League 1970-1971 Saskatchewan Baseball League 1979-2000 Schuylkill Valley League 1895-1896 Snake River-Yellowstone League 1920-1921 Soo Line District League 1908 South Carolina League 1906 South East Senior Baseball League 1975-2007 South Georgia Textile League 1923 South New Jersey League 1903-1904, 1906-1907 South Texas Negro League 1945-1978 Southern Alberta Junior Baseball League 1975-1977 Southern Athletic Association 1936 Southern Central League 1907-1908 Southern California League 1908 Southern Collegiate League 1999-2009 Southern Colored Association 1934 Southern Irrigation Senior League 1958-1959 Southern Texas League 1912 Southwestern League 1893, 1895, 1899 Spartanburg Mid County Textile League 1931-1932 Suburban Colored League 1934-1940 Sunbelt Collegiate League 2002-2010 Sunshine League 1925 Sunshine Senior League 1952 Texas Colored League 1917 Texas Negro League 1946 Texas Valley League 1901, 1908 Tri Copper League 1917 Tri County League 1936 Tri State (colored) League 1932 Twilight Textile League 1954 Union Pacific Industrial League 1900-1909 Union League 1926 Utah State League 1899-1903 Valley Collegiate League 1923-1965, 1974-1992 Vancouver City Senior League 1940 Vancouver Industrial League 1971 Vancouver Terminal League 1929, 1934 Victor-Monaghan Textile League 1922, 1949 Virginia-Carolina Negro League 1940 Virginia Mountain League 1912? Washington State League 1897? West Coast Florida Negro League 1950’s-1952, 1954-1960’s West Coast Negro League 1953 West Texas Colored League 1950’s-1960’s Western Association 1892 Western Canada League 1908 Western Canadian Baseball League 1948-???? Western Collegiate Baseball League 1998-2009 Western Colored League 1920-1922 Western Negro League 1928, 1937 Western New York League 1886? Western North Carolina Industrial League 1948-1949, 1952-1953, 1955-1961 Western Ontario League 1905? Western Saskatchewan League 1908 Western League 1893, 1938 Wheatbelt League 1947-1948, 1950-1951, 1953-1968, 2004, Wisconsin-Illinois League 1926, 1932 Wisconsin-Illinois-Iowa League 1911 Wisconsin State League 1890, 1925, 1927-1936 York Hotel League 1938 ? means not sure this league played if any one has any information please enter in this website or email me at bearhunters_alpha46@msn.com Category:Minor league baseball